Circling
by Chiiyo86
Summary: *Traduction de "Circling", par Wave Obscura* Le lendemain matin d'une chasse, Sam et Dean pansent leurs blessures, regardent la télé, et réfléchissent à ce qui est important dans la vie.


Note: _Et voilà une petite traduction pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir! Le nom de l'auteur original de cette fic, Wave Obscura, est peut-être familier à ceux qui ont lu mes fanfics en anglais. Elle est en effet ma beta pour mes fics en langue anglaise, et qui plus est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup. Si vous comprenez bien l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller plutôt lire la fic originale (vous la trouverez dans mes favoris), et puis pendant que vous y êtes, lisez ses autres fics, elles sont toutes très bien. Toutes les reviews que vous laisserez seront traduites pour lui être transmises._

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient, même pas cette histoire!_

---

Sam ne déteste pas vraiment la vie qu'il mène. Pas toujours.

On dit bien que c'est les petits plaisirs qui comptent, n'est-ce pas ? Il se doit d'apprécier le confort et la chaleur des lits de motel quand il est frigorifié, trempé et endolori, et les moments où le burrito passé au micro-onde s'est bien réchauffé tout entier sans que le centre soit gelé et que la garniture lui pique la langue. Ces moments où le fromage coulant et la sauce haricot en fusion fondent dans sa bouche à la perfection.

Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Pas toujours.

C'est ce que se répète Sam en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, d'un œil seulement parce que l'autre est tellement enflé qu'il le garde fermé, et qu'il essaie de se brosser les dents de la main gauche parce que la droite ne peut pas bouger d'un pouce sans hurler de douleur. Il essaie de ne pas respirer par le nez parce que la salle de bain minuscule pue la métamphétamine et la pute morte.

La douleur et le sang qu'il a perdu mettent Sam de mauvaise humeur, voilà tout. Il cherche une raison de s'énerver, parce qu'il a mal partout et que c'est ce genre de matins endoloris qui le font se demander pourquoi, en dépit du caractère douloureusement imprévisible de sa vie, il se réveille tous les matins pour faire face aux mêmes conneries.

Toujours la même vielle rengaine de plaies ouvertes, bleus, os brisés, saignements et points de sutures dans une bonne partie des cas.

« Sammy ! » appelle Dean d'une voix coassante depuis la pièce voisine.

Comme bien souvent le matin, Dean fait de la peine à entendre.

« Ouais, répond Sam en postillonnant du dentifrice dilué qui éclabousse sa poitrine. Merde.

- Ils sont bien, mes points de suture ? »

Sam regarde la ligne de points serrés au-dessus de son sourcil et lève son œil valide au ciel. C'est une manœuvre. Dean sait bien que ses points de sutures sont parfaits, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que Sam perçoive la douleur dans sa voix et qu'il dise…

« Ils sont bien. T'as besoin d'un cachet ?

- Nan, c'est bon, répond Dean sur un ton geignard. Comment va ton œil ? »

Doux Jésus.

« Dean. Tu devrais prendre un cachet.

- Ça va.

- Très bien. »

Sam envisage brièvement de s'habiller, mais à quoi bon ? Ils n'iront nulle part aujourd'hui. Il frotte sans entrain la tâche de dentifrice sur sa poitrine, puis quitte la salle de bain et se jette théâtralement sur son lit comme la misère sur le monde.

La boîte d'antalgique n'a pas bougé sur la table de nuit. Sam fait tomber un cachet, referme la boîte, et la lance en direction de son frère. Elle rebondit sur sa poitrine et tombe sur le sol entre leurs lits. Dean fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Tu veux regarder quoi ? » demande-t-il. Il change de position avec une grimace de douleur.

« Dean…

- Ça fait pas si mal, Sammy. Je te jure. » Dean sourit sereinement et se tourne vers la télévision.

Un affreuse bestiole l'a griffé la nuit dernière et a arraché la chair de ses côtes. Le sang commence à traverser le bandage. Sam sait qu'il va bientôt lui falloir se battre avec son frère pour qu'il le laisse panser à nouveau sa blessure, et il n'attend pas ce moment avec impatience.

Dean a trop mal pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, alors ils fixent en silence la télé, où passe une émission de télé réalité sur des gens qui cherchent à acheter leur première maison. Un couple blond tiré à quatre épingles fronce le nez d'un air désapprobateur en examinant des douches en inox impeccable avec bains à remous séparés, d'immenses cuisines dont les plans de travail sont aussi imposants qu'un semi remorque, des placards assez grands pour y garer l'Impala.

« C'est un peu petit, commente la femme, mais on pourrait se débrouiller.

- Je préfère le travertin à l'ardoise, dit le mari, mais pourra toujours changer.

- Sam. » Dean fait un mouvement, et se fige avec un grondement qui lui vient du fond de la gorge.

« Tu t'avoues vaincu, Capitaine Stoïque ?

- Je t'emmerde. Donne-moi quelque chose.

- Tu fais chier, tu m'obliges à me lever à nouveau », grommelle Sam. Il fait passer une jambe par-dessus le bord de son lit, et cherche la boîte à l'aveugle. Il l'agrippe avec ses orteils, et ramène son pied vers sa main valide. Il donne deux cachets à son frère.

Allongé sur le dos, Dean peine à maintenir son bras à angle droit par rapport à son corps.

« Attends, je vais t'aider à t'asseoir. » Sam commence à se redresser, mais « … AIE ! _PUTAIN._ »

Dean parvient à diriger sa main au-dessus de son visage, laisse tomber les cachets dans sa bouche et les avale sans eau. « Bon sang.

- M'en parle pas. » Sam se rallonge, s'autorisant à laisser échapper un gémissement des plus pathétiques.

« J'aurais préféré que la lingerie soit au même étage que la chambre principale, regrette la femme à la télé, mais j'aime bien le cabinet de toilette.

- Mais j'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait un meuble à double vasque, intervient le mari.

- Hé, Sam ?

- Ouais.

- C'est quoi la différence ? Entre un salon et un boudoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est la même chose.

- Alors pourquoi ils font chier à vouloir les deux ?

- Je sais pas, Dean.

- Tout ça… » Les yeux de Dean s'entrouvrent. Il se concentre sur la télévision. « C'est ce que tu voulais ? Tu sais… Avant. »

Il n'y a aucun reproche dans sa voix, pas de ressentiment. Rien que de la curiosité parfaitement sincère.

L'épaule de Sam pulse de douleur en rythme avec les battements de son cœur.

Le couple à la télévision fait le tour d'un sous-sol refait. Le parquet en bois massif luit dans un face-à-face avec d'impressionnantes moulures de plafond du meilleur goût. La cimaise marque la séparation entre la peinture beige et taupe, qui donne une vraie unité à l'espace, et c'est important parce que la pièce n'en finit pas, plus de 185 m2. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'explique l'agent immobilier en adressant de grands sourires pleins d'espoir au couple, et ses dents étincelantes envoient des signaux qui signifient : _achetez, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. _

Sam essaie de s'imaginer avec Jess vêtus tous les deux genre classe moyenne supérieure, à ouvrir et fermer des portes de placard et de garde-manger, le nez sur des comptoirs de granite, souhaitant plus que tout de l'acier brossé à la place du chrome, de l'inox à la place de la porcelaine, des salons, des boudoirs, des greniers, des salles de jeu…

Sam sourit. « Oui, c'est ce que je voulais. » Il baisse les yeux sur ses doigts égratignés. Il y a des morsures de puce sur son avant-bras, qui forme une ligne irrégulière comme les miettes de pain du Petit Poucet, depuis la partie intérieure de son biceps jusqu'à la partie extérieure de son poignet. « Je voulais tout ça. C'est stupide, hein ?

- Nan, Sammy. C'pas stupide. » Dean cligne des yeux convulsivement. Il lutte contre le sommeil. « Mais, euh. Et maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est toujours ce que tu veux ? »

Sam gratte une tâche de sang sur son oreiller. Il a l'impression que son œil blessé enfle et désenfle, et il sent la douleur croître et décroître, encore et encore. Il essaie de ne pas y penser, à ça ou aux côtes de Dean, au fait qu'il va lui falloir changer le bandage, à la semaine passée à changer des bandages qui les attend, où il devra ignorer les cris de douleur contenus de son frère, ignorer les mains fiévreuses qui agripperont désespéramment le col de sa chemise en tremblant.

Parce que l'important c'est les petits plaisirs, bordel.

Comme quand juste avant une chasse, lui et Dean passe le sommet d'une colline à toute vitesse au moment où le soleil fait une plongée dans le ciel, et que les nuages ressemblent à de la crème fouettée reposant sur l'horizon enflammé de pourpre, et que le vent chaud donne l'atmosphère idéale pour un peu de rock, même si c'est une chanson qu'il a entendue des millions, même des milliards de fois.

Ou alors quand il est trempé de sueur et brûlant mais qu'il sent les mains calleuses de son frère sur son front, fraîches et sèches, et qu'il sait qu'il n'a à s'inquiéter de rien. De rien du tout.

Ou encore quand Sam se réveille parfois pour trouver son frère debout devant la fenêtre, que le soleil du matin le peint de couleurs orangées et qu'il présente un visage souriant au monde, comme si celui-ci avait quelque chose à lui offrir. Comme si aujourd'hui il aurait droit à mieux que des coups et du sang.

« Je trouve la pièce un peu sombre, se plaint la femme à la télé, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, mais putain, c'est un _sous-sol,_ grogne Dean sans ouvrir les yeux. Quelle conne. »

Sam se met à rire. « Ça, dit-il, ça me va. »

Dean sourit, tourne la tête dans la direction opposée à Sam, et s'endort.


End file.
